Paths of Fate
by xxxUchiha4lyfexxx
Summary: Rory was raised in the life of hunters and she was used to being on her own until one day when her path crossed with Sam and Dean. This is the adventure of Rory who struggles to deal with lots of new things including not working on her own and opening up to others. Rated M for what's going to come later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I'm a huge fan of Supernatural and I just wanted to write a fan fiction of it. I have some knowledge on the Asian culture, and that helped me with my heroine. I love constructive criticism! Thanks~ c:

CHAPTER 1

The morning light poured through my window. I sat up slowly. Where was I again? My head was pounding and I could barely remember the night before. I slowly climbed out of the bed I was in. I was by myself at least. I was honestly glad I hadn't gone home with anyone. You're wondering who I am aren't you? Well, my name is Aurora Oshiro and I go by Rory. My dad was Japanese and my mom was white. So yeah, I'm a mutt. My mom died during one of their hunting trips. She was killed by a werewolf and my dad trained me as a hunter since that incident. I didn't blame him for that. I went to the bathroom and stared at my face. I had somehow inherited my mom's ice blue eyes other wise my dad's Asian features were extremely strong.

"God, what am I doing with my life?" I asked myself. I put my long black hair into a ponytail. I had bangs that went across my forehead. They were practical and simple. I got dressed and slipped on my brown leather jacket. I packed up my things and headed to the front desk to check out. My silver Mustang sat in the parking space in front f my room. Right next to my baby was a 69 Impala. Interesting car choice. Checking out of the motel, I noticed two guys walk out of the motel room to mine. They were deep in conversation. One was extremely tall with long brown hair and the other was shorter and had a puppy dog face with decently kept brown hair. The taller one caught my stare and I quickly looked away. I had no interest in them. I was on my own.

Getting into my car, I started it up and drove away. I noticed an Impala following me. It was the same one. I quickly turned left down a dirt road. I wasn't in the mood to tell my paranoia to shush. I parked the Mustang in a cornfield and got out. Five minutes later, I heard the Impala come down the road and turn off. My breathing was soft. I didn't want to give my position away. I soon heard them having a conversation.

"Do you think that was Rory?" one of them asked.

"It had to be. The description fit her," the other said. Why were they hunting for me? This was definitely suspicious. I slowly got up to confront them, but then I realized any weapon I had was in the trunk of the Mustang. Crap. I couldn't get my weapons without them noticing.

"She has to be here," the first one said. They were going to look for me might as well give them a chance. I quickly opened up my trunk and grabbed my crossbow and bolts and then slammed my trunk. I heard them head into the cornfield. I had the head start on them however. Finding a good hiding spot (or so I thought) I kept quiet as I heard footsteps come closer. I kept looking around and then I heard, "found her!"

I flipped around and saw the one with long hair. I kicked my leg up but he was expecting it and flipped me onto the ground hard. It took him no effort to do that. However, I used my free leg to kick him hardly in the other leg. He let got of my leg and I did a back flip to get up. I noticed my crossbow was on the ground. Shit, how could I forget that?

"Look I don't want to hurt you, but you're in danger and need to come with my brother and I," he said in a pained voice and I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Could I pretty please get some reviews? I want to know how much you like it and what I could improve on and what now. To those who are actually following my story, sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy. Real life sucks sometimes. So without further ado, here is chapter two!

CHAPTER 2

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" I asked picking up my crossbow. The man in front of me was calm. He seemed serious, too. I didn't know what to fully think. A million things ran through head. He[pi the confused look on my face.

"I'm Sam Winchester and the other guy with me is my brother, Dean," Sam said introducing himself to me. He already knew who I was so there was no point in actually introducing myself to him. I wanted to desperately know why I was in danger though.

"Right I've heard of you Winchester boys. You're pretty famous in the hunter community," I said to him. Of course, I knew who they were. Who didn't know who they were? I crossed my arms and waited for Sam to tell me what the hell was going on. However, suddenly a man appeared next to us. Startled I quickly aimed my cross bow at him.

"Not a wise idea," the man who appeared said to me. Well, you really couldn't blame me. He looked from me to Sam and then stayed on Sam as if I was just there in the background. Who was this guy even? People just didn't randomly appear. It was so irritating that he didn't even announce who he was.

"Rory this is Cas. He's an angel and he's the one who gave us our intel on you," Sam said to me. I studied over Cas as Sam called him. He wore slacks, a dress shirt, a tie, and a trench coat. I had heard about the angels. Rumors that they were dicks were one of them. However, I hadn't met one yet so I really couldn't tell if they were true or not.

"Oh so this is the girl who the angels were going nuts over. I apologize I'm Castiel and we need to get you to a safe place," Castiel said to me. Why were angels going nuts over me? If these guys could find me who else could they find? Could I get them to look for my dad? He had disappeared when I was sixteen. He left me at one of his buddy's house and never came back. I kind of resented him if you wanted to know the truth.

"Why are angels going nuts over me?" I asked pursing my lips. These guys weren't making any sense to me. I was just a regular hunter and I couldn't do much. Werewolves werewolves were honestly my specialty since dad had a vendetta against them for killing mom. He loved her a lot and his world was shattered when she died.

"We don't have time to explain," Dean said as he came up at least I assumed the puppy face guy was Dean. Fine, I'd go with them. It wasn't like they were giving me much of a choice anyways. Apparently I was in great danger from angels. I hoped they knew how to make them unable to find me.

"Fine, I'll follow you in the mustang," I said to them I followed them out of the cornfield and hopped into my Mustang. If angels could instantly appear why hadn't they made their move yet? Were they unable to find me? Or what was going on? I had no idea. All I knew right now was that I guess I had to trust Sam and Dean Winchester to keep me safe from this threat.


End file.
